


Chocolate

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season One [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 1x10: Nightmares</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

It wasn't so much the chocolate the lured him. It was the memory of chocolate.

His parents were stingy with money. When it was spent, it sure as hell wasn't on treats for the youngest of the family.

Xander had known Willow since kindgarten, and her parents were the educational hippie type. They had many a solid rule. They were determined to give her an all-natural childhood. No television. No make-up. No unnatural chemicals. Unfortunately for both of them, the ingredients list on a chocolate bar didn't stop at cocoa.

The first time he had ever tasted chocolate was in seventh grade. They were all thirteen, and instead of individual desks they had huge tables for three. A tall guy had sat in the third chair. Xander had been jealous because he hadn't had his growth spurt yet. When the guy had asked for a spare pen, Xander had passed it to him and he had passed an bite sized mini-bar of chocolate back.

So no, it wasn't the chocolate that lured him. It was knowing what chocolate tasted like when it was melted in Jesse's mouth, that day, after school.


End file.
